


Free-falling

by Asteraa



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, im bad at taggin excuse me, myungjun is oblivious, so is jinwoo, they'e both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: Myungjun had always been bad at dealing with the weather, he had never been able to withstand extremes of it while Jinwoo had a tolerance to the weather as big as his ego.





	Free-falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



Jinwoo held several plastic bags full to the brim with groceries in both hands. Myungjun, however, had his arms wrapped protectively around his torso. It was nearing 10pm and they’d stayed out for longer than usual, only just realising that they ran out of groceries and had to run to the convenience store to buy as much as they could.

 

Unfortunately, the weather had worsened over the past few hours. The rain that was previously there had stopped and instead strong, icy winds blew, a tell-tale mark that winter was fast approaching.

 

Despite the thick material of his hoodie Jinwoo could still feel the winds, he couldn’t imagine how cold Myungjun must have been feeling wearing only a thin summer blouse and no jacket.

 

Myungjun had always been bad at dealing with the weather, he had never been able to withstand extremes of it while Jinwoo had a tolerance to the weather as big as his ego.

 

“My mother says it’s because I was royalty in my previous life that’s why I’m sensitive.” A 9 year-old Myungjun said to Jinwoo. To which a 7-year-old Jinwoo started crying since his lack of sensitivity to temperature must have meant he was a peasant in his past life. And thus began the beginnings of a beautiful friendship

 

Jinwoo glanced at Myungjun and bit his lip concernedly, he’d been worrying his bottom lip so much for the past half hour it was a wonder the skin hadn’t peeled off. The harsh weather turned for the worse, the biting wind becoming fiercer and the temperature rapidly dropping.

 

“Myungjun,” Jinwoo stopped in the middle of the street and stood in front of him “wear my hoodie, you’re freezing.”

 

The tip of his nose was a bright red and his face was becoming paler. He shook his head and pulled down the sleeves of his flimsy shirt over his balled fists.

 

“oh for crying- “Jinwoo dropped the bags and pulled his hoodie off, ignoring the instant goosebumps that came from the freezing wind. “Just take the damn hoodie.”

 

“It’s hideous.” 

 

To be fair, the hoodie wasn’t the most appealing thing but it did the job and that was what mattered.

  
“You’re  _cold.”_  
  


“I’d rather, literally, die of hypothermia than be seen dead in that.” Myungjun’s teeth chattered.   


“Oh, for god’s sake.” Jinwoo put his hoodie back on and in the next second his arms hooked around Myungjun’s shoulders and reeled him close, wrapping him against his chest. “I suppose this is hideous too?”  


“…you’re really warm.”  


“You know we can’t stay like this forever”  


“We can try.” Myungjun murmured

 

“…. just wear the hoodie.”

 

Myungjun gave him a betrayed look and tore his body away from Jinwoo,

 

“I swear you want me to die of embarrassment.”

 

“Better that than to die of frostbite.”

 

Myungjun backed away from him and started walking towards their apartment

 

Jinwoo sighed, “Myungjun…”

 

He lifted the plastic bags and grunted out a ‘stop’

 

Myungjun stopped and turned to face Jinwoo, a playful glare on his face,

 

“Can we not do this right now?”

 

He took a step forward but Myungjun was prepared to keep a distance of at least 2 metres and took a step backwards. Jinwoo took an experimental step forward and Myungjun took another step backwards. He rolled his eyes and walked forward, determined to stop him.

 

Myungjun had other plans and walked at the same pace, not wanting to be any closer to that hideous hoodie. His hands were now tucked under his armpit for warmth and every step felt more sluggish.

 

By the time they reached their apartment he was shaking so much his whole body wracked with shivers. His lips were a pale shade of blue and his usually tanned skin had turned pasty. The tip of his nose was scarlet and his eyes were half closed in an attempt to stay awake.

 

Jinwoo put the plastic bags down on the kitchen counter and glanced at Myungjun. Their heating hadn’t been working properly for a few days and their apartment being cold really wasn’t helping his situation.

 

Myungjun was still standing near the door, not having moved since they came in.

 

Jinwoo walked to him and gripped onto his upper arm. He could feel the goosebumps under the material of the flimsy blouse. He gasped and rubbed at his arms trying to get some warmth back into them

 

“God, you’re such an idiot. Why didn’t you just take it?”

 

Myungjun gave a weak amused huff “But I’m your idiot.”

 

His teeth were chattering and Jinwoo could barely understand him. He blushed and stopped rubbing at his arms, instead turning Myungjun around and veering him towards his bedroom.

 

He made the freezing body sat at the edge of his bed, when Myungjun didn’t seem like he was going to move Jinwoo moved for him. He gently took off his shoes and socks and then his blouse, making sure to immediately put on a blanket over him.

 

Jinwoo glanced at his face as he was adjusting the blanket, he looked so cold and miserable Jinwoo felt his heart break.

 

“Get yourself warm, wear thick clothes and get under your duvet.”

 

The lack of a snarky response from Myungjun further cemented Jinwoo’s worry.

 

While Myungjun was doing that he went to the kitchen to make him a hot drink. He turned the kettle on and leaned his head against the wall. He’d always known Myungjun, but he’d never known when he had _liked_ him. Maybe it was there from the beginning? Maybe he had bewitched him so that every time he smiled Jinwoo would fall harder for him.

 

He scoffed and poured the boiling water in the Myungjun’s 2nd favourite mug. He put a few spoonfuls of the hot chocolate powder into the mug and leaned against the counter staring into space while absentmindedly stirring the mixture.

 

They had their differences, on their bad days Myungjun liked to stay inside and watch movies while Jinwoo preferred walking around outside. Myungjun liked his hot chocolate with water while Jinwoo, a sane person, liked it with milk. Jinwoo stirred a little more aggressively, it wasn’t Myungjun’s fault that they were so different but the chance that Myungjun would reciprocate his feelings were diminishing. He stood there for, he didn’t know however long aggressively stirring the drink, lost in his thoughts.

 

A door clicking shut jolted him and he spilt some of the drink of the kitchen surface. By this time, the drink had gotten much cooler.

 

Myungjun was swathed in several blankets and a long red scarf that he recognised as one he lost a few months ago. He was wearing his thickest pyjamas and had one at least 2 pairs of socks.

 

Jinwoo abandoned the drink and rushed over to him

 

“Ah didn’t I tell you to stay in your room?”

 

Once he was herded back into his room like a child Jinwoo went back to give him his drink. Myungjun didn’t have the heart to tell him that an Iced Americano would have given him more warmth than this. After he had forced the drink down the shivering still hadn’t stopped, in fact if anything, it had gotten worse.

 

Jinwoo’s worry grew, he sat down on the only chair in Myungjun’s room and took out his phone to searched up his symptoms.

 

Myungjun, meanwhile, was resting on his bed and trying so desperately to stay awake. His eyes were fluttering close when he heard a crash and jerked up. Jinwoo was stood looking terrified while the chair had toppled over.

 

“Get up, we’re taking you to the hospital. Wait no, stay here! I’m going to call an ambulance!” his hands were shaking, Myungjun had never seen him look this panicked ever before.

 

He stopped Jinwoo’s movements by grabbing his wrist with a cold clammy hand

 

Teeth still chattering he asked “What’s the problem.”

 

“Google says you have pneumonia, you could _die_.” Jinwoo’s eyes widened at the last word and he looked petrified at the thought.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna die.” Myungjun murmured

 

“You never know.”

 

“I’m pretty _sure_.”

 

“But you don’t know that.”

 

While the two were bickering Jinwoo was searching for ways to combat Myungjun’s shivering. Most of them suggested sharing body heat. Apparently it was the most efficient.

 

“Jinwoo? You ok? It was your turn.”

 

“erm, yeah. So, google says that, err, sharing y’know…. body heat works.”

 

Myungjun was silent for a while.

 

“If you really wanted to sleep with me you could’ve just asked.” His voice came out slurred.

 

Jinwoo blushed and stuttered that that wasn’t what he meant

 

Myungjun nodded weakly “mhmm sure you didn’t.”

 

Jinwoo was still hovering awkwardly near the bed, his cheeks a light pink and wringing his hands. The shivering body raised a wavering hand towards where Jinwoo was standing. He jolted and moved forward to grab the hand. As soon as he had a hold of the bigger hands he was pulled forward and fell on top of Myungjun. He didn’t move until he heard the pained groan from under him and scrambled off the smaller body. He moved to get off the bed when he felt Myungjun’s arms wrap around him and pulled him closer so he was lying on his side

 

“Don’t even think about moving.”

 

Jinwoo lay there rigidly, his arms stiffly against his side and breathing unevenly.

 

Myungjun opened one eye and then the other “Do you not want to be here?”

 

He quickly shook his head, “No no, I _do_ want to be here, I’d _love_ to be here.”

 

Myungjun smirked slightly “Really?” he said, drawing the word out.

 

He wasn’t even aware he said it, he froze and processed what he just said. Before he could say anything to justify himself he felt Myungjun’s icy fingers against his cheek

 

“You’re so cute, how do you do it?” Jinwoo ignored his words and put his hands over Myungjun’s, gently pulling it off.

 

“Myungjun, you’re freezing.” He looked conflicted for a bit “okay, turn around.”

 

Myungjun looked at him confused, “turn…around?”

 

“Yes, turn around. C’mon.” When Myungjun didn’t seem to understand what Jinwoo was saying he kneeled on the bed and grabbed Myungjun’s waist, adjusting him so his back was now facing him.

 

Jinwoo then lied back down on the bed and scooted closer to him, he pulled up the duvet with one hand so it covered the both of them up the necks and put his arm around Myungjun’s waist pulling him closer until there was no space between them.

 

“You ok?” Jinwoo whispered

 

“I’m perfect.” Myungjun whispered back

 

Jinwoo couldn’t agree more.

 

 

When he was sure Myungjun was asleep he held him tighter and brought his head closer.

 

He was sure he’d never have the nerve to say it to him so this was the only time he could say it.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled, the thrill at saying it caused a jet of adrenaline to shoot through his body, never had he felt so alive before. He said it again more certainly, and once more. Myungjun shuffled slightly, Jinwoo stopped talking. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest he was sure it would wake him up.

 

Eventually, he fell asleep with a grin on his face and the scent of Myungjun’s shampoo in his nose. They stayed like that for the whole night, the tops of their heads barely visible, bodies so close they seemed like one person.

 

Jinwoo woke up early, he never was the type to wake early. He woke with his heart thumping loudly, Myungjun’s face was barely an inch away from his. His lips were partially opened and light pillow creases were marked on his face. The innocence showed on the sleeping face, somehow he seemed years younger. Even while sleeping there seemed to be a slight smile. His soft breathing making the world seem to stand still.

 

He didn’t know how long he lay there just looking at him, admiring him.

 

He knew it was creepy to watch him sleep - but the sight bathed in the early morning sunshine was utterly stunning. Peaceful. He ached to reach out, to memorize every inch, but doing that would shatter the blissful rest. So he watched, entranced. But then Myungjun’s eyes fluttered and he started waking up.

 

Jinwoo tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. He cursed himself in his head. He’d never been good at pretending he was asleep, even as a child.

 

“I know you’re awake, you know.” 

 

Maybe…just maybe, Myungjun was pretending and he didn’t really know he was awake. Yeah, that made sense. If he could just keep this up…

 

Jinwoo screamed every curse word he knew in his head as Myungjun started tickling him. He was able to suppress his laugh for a few seconds until Myungjun moved down to the back of his knee and spurted out a laugh, limbs flailing and uncontrollably kicking in the air.

 

He shrieked out while Myungjun relentlessly tickled him, not aware of the noise they were making. They stopped once they heard the furious banging on the wall. The walls were thin, but they didn’t know they were _that_ thin.

 

Myungjun had now stopped tickling and Jinwoo took this opportunity to escape. He jumped off the bed and…fell to the floor. His foot got caught in the duvet and he only had a second to react and put his hands in front of him to stop him face planting to the floor.

 

“This is it, I give up. This is what my life has been reduced to.” Jinwoo lay on the floor entirely ready to never get up again.

 

Myungjun scoffed, “You’re so overdramatic.”

 

Jinwoo only moved his head to glare at him

 

“You’re calling _me_ the overdramatic one? The one who called me crying at 2am when I was visiting my parents because it was the worst day of your life?”

 

“It was!”

 

“…You broke your mug.”

 

“Do you know the emotional trauma I faced? It was my favourite mug.”

 

Jinwoo knew it was his favourite mug, he had bought it for him several years ago and it was the only thing he drank tea out of.

 

However, he was still glaring at him.

 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked a playful edge to his tone.

 

Myungjun sent an exaggerated wink “Very.”

 

Jinwoo snorted and closed his eyes laying there. It was barely 10am and he was exhausted already.

 

Myungjun was now lying on his stomach, head resting on the palm of one hand.

 

“You know I heard you yesterday?” he asked amusedly

 

Jinwoo hummed questioningly and opened his eyes.

 

“When you said ‘I love you.’”

 

Jinwoo stared at Myungjun “W-what?” his mouth is barely forming words, opening and closing not dissimilar to a goldfish.

 

“I think it’s cute, don’t worry.” Myungjun grinned, unaware of the panic Jinwoo was going through.

 

Jinwoo hesitantly sat up “So, you know now?”

 

“Of course I do! I love you too, you idiot.” Myungjun moved so he was lying on his back and looking at Jinwoo in an upside down angle.

 

Jinwoo shoulders sagged in relief, “oh thank god- “

 

“-we’re best friends, obviously we love each other.”

 

Jinwoo’s shoulders tense again, “ _what?_ ”

 

“We’ve known each other for more than 10 years, it would be stupid if we didn’t- “

 

“-oh my GOD,” Myungjun’s words were halted by a sudden attack, a flimsy pillow is shoved in his face and Jinwoo was shouting

 

“you are SUCH an ass, I- I CAN’T _BELIEVE_ YOU.”

 

“WHAT DID I DO?”

 

“WHAT _HAVEN’T_ YOU DONE?”

 

WHAT DID I DO _THIS_ TIME?” Myungjun looks both scared and frustrated

 

Jinwoo stood up on his bed and jabbed an accusing finger at him “YOU’RE BEING A DENSE MORON.”

 

“WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?”

 

Jinwoo opens his mouth to shout back at him but gave up. His knees failed him and he sank to the soft mattress.

 

The room was held in a tense silence

 

“I-I said I love you.” Jinwoo whispered

 

“I know,” Myungjun said slowly, confused. “I said I love you too.”

 

Jinwoo finally looked up at Myungjun, “no, I _love_ you.”

 

The corner of Myungjun’s lips started shaking “…wait, you mean? -”

 

“ _Y_ _es!”_  Jinwoo stressed out the word “I’ve been in love with you since, like, forever. I thought you knew.”  


“You’ve known me since, like, forever. When do I ever assume anyone is in love with me ever?” Myungjun asked half exasperated, half disbelieving.

 

“I literally told you.”

 

“I thought you were just saying it because you were relieved! You know - I love you, friend. Great job! Glad you’re not dead, type of I love you.”

 

They stared at each other.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Jinwoo finally said

 

“I swear you’ve called me that at least 10 times today.”

 

“Because it’s true.” Jinwoo’s words are short

 

“you’re an idiot too.” Myungjun said quickly

 

“You’re more of an idiot.”

 

“No, you are.” Before Jinwoo can say anything Myungjun continued “How did you not see that I was in love with you too.”

 

Jinwoo stared, that’s all he can do. He’s on his hands and knees looking intently into each of Myungjun’s eyes for the longest amount of time, his mind racing at a thousand thoughts per second. Finally, his mouth caught up with his brain and he was able to summarise his thoughts.

 

“We’re both idiots.”

 

Myungjun giggled, they were now both kneeling identically, only a few inches away from each other.

 

Jinwoo found himself also giggling, at first hesitantly, but both let their giggles take over and soon enough they both collapsed on the bed side by side. He was rubbing tears from his eyes and still weakly laughing when Myungjun spoke.

 

“So, what now?”

 

The situation was so ridiculous Jinwoo lost all common sense, he rolled over and threw a leg over Myungjun and pulled himself up so he was essentially on top of Myungjun.

 

Myungjun’s shock quickly evaporated and instead he spoke with a playful edge to his voice

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

To which Jinwoo gave a massive grin that took over most of his face and replied “Very.”

 

Myungjun, unable to hold his glee anymore, threw his arms around Jinwoo’s neck and brought him close into a hug making him crash into his chest.

 

They stayed in an embrace together for a short while, enjoying each other’s closeness when Myungjun said “how about a date? It’s long overdue.”

 

Jinwoo looked up and smiled at the shining eyes looking down at him, he nodded and thought that there was nothing he wouldn’t do just to make Kim Myungjun smile like that again. As long as he smiled, everything in the world felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAL!!! (i procrastinated so much on this i'm sorryyy)  
> I hope you have a fantastic day!!!  
> REMEMBER TO EAT A LOT, HAVE FUN ND STAY SAFE!!


End file.
